1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to data processing using a plurality of data processing apparatuses, and more particularly, to data processing which enables input data to be processed in an optimum data processing environment by making data processing apparatuses share information.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram for explaining a conventional image processing method for enhancing image quality between image processing apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 1, a host device 110, for example, a digital versatile disk player (DVDP), includes an image quality enhancing unit 112, a control unit 114 and an image generating unit 116, and a display device 120 includes an image quality enhancing unit 122, a control unit 124 and an image output unit 126. The host device 110 and the display device 120 are connected to each other by an image interface 300.
Controlled by the control unit 114, the image quality enhancing unit 112 enhances image quality of an image signal generated by the image generating unit 116 of the host device 110 and outputs the image signal with enhanced image quality. The image signal output from the host device 110 is input to the display device 120 via the image interface 300. Once the image signal is input to the display device 120, the control unit 124 controls the image signal. Controlled by the control unit 124, the image quality enhancing unit 122 enhances the image quality of the image signal and outputs the image signal with enhanced image quality to the image output unit 126.
As described above, conventional image devices do not share information regarding the processing of image quality of an image signal input to or output from the image devices. Therefore, even though the image quality of the image signal is enhanced by the image-enhancing unit 112 of the host device 110, the image signal is processed again by the image quality enhancing unit 122 of the display device 120 to enhance image quality. Consequently, the process of enhancing image quality is redundantly performed or an optimized enhancement of image quality is not effectively performed to a desired level.
For example, after the image quality enhancing unit 112 of the host device 110 low-pass filters input data to eliminate noise contained in the input data, if the image-quality enhancing unit 122 of the display device 120 low-pass filters the input data again, the input data may be distorted.